


Puzzleshipping Shorts and other various stories

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem gets beat, Atem has a cold, Atem is scared of the dark, Bondage, Don't Judge, I need to do a proper sick!fic, M/M, Mob Boss AU, Multi, Non-con Drug Use, Other, Prison AU, Yakuza AU, Yuugi is a good friend, Yuugi takes care of Atem, a one shot series, and skips out on chores, basically a place to put shorts, each chapter will be different, not baldy but ya know, or boyfriend, or he just doesn't like it, other characters and tags will join the more I write, protective!Yuugi, the shipping doesn't matter, top!yuugi, typical kid who doesn't like homework, who is exhausted after dueling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: ch1 - Yuugi arrives home to Atem passed out in bed. (non-ship fic but can be read as puzzleship if one desires.)Ch2 - Pegasus thinks about his lover, and his life, and nothing happens.Ch3 - Yuugi returns home from an afternoon with his friends to Atem's long, lucious, unshaved legs and they have a conversation. (Puzzleshipping, poly, Atem/Pegasus mentioned)CH4 - Protection Money - The Yakuza AU no one wants, def puzzle shipping. AU where Atem owns a book shop, Yuugi is a yakuza mob boss and very protective of things he "deems" are his.CH5 - Atem Seinan is a Councilor at a very high security prison facility.  His patients tend to be on the psychotic side of things but they all get along well enough. Well, most of the time.





	1. Exhaustion (Atem,Yuugi.)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be fun to have a place to put a bunch of random fics for YGO. send in requests if you want.

**_Exhaustion_ **

**_Summary - Atem is exhausted after a long Duel Competition. Yuugi takes care of him._ **

 

~*~

 

Yuugi snuck through the game shop; not wanting to announce his presence unless he had too. Grandpa was busy with a customer and Yuugi was able to make it to the back where the inventory room turned into the kitchen. He kicked his shoes off. Stomping upstairs, taking two at a time. 

 

He had homework, but mostly he wanted to check his desk computer to see if Atem had e-mailed him back. He’d been away at an international dueling competition. Presumably he was winning. Yuugi decided he’d watch a couple duel’s on Youtube before doing his evening chores. Anything to avoid homework. 

 

What he hadn’t expected was to find Atem halfways undressed snoring softly in their bed. His hair is a bit droopy. His suitcase lies in the middle of the room. And he didn’t even stir as Yuugi entered. 

 

Yuugi smiled softly. Atem was a light sleeper most of the time. Attuned to anything odd going on around him. He hated the dark, so they had a nightlight. Yuugi didn’t laugh at Atem when he always insisted on the hall light being left on. Eventually he picked up a Dark magician night light for them both. Some nights the moon was so bright they didn’t even need it. 

 

Yuugi sneaks over to Atem, putting his book bag down. He slowly takes the others boots and pants off. Atem doesn’t stir an inch. Yuugi shakes his head. Typical. He remembered being exhausted whenever they had dueled and shared his body. 

 

He slept for three days straight after a competition. Especially one which included saving the world. He hadn’t heard of anything like that happening though. So he wondered if this was just normal. 

 

He pushed and pulled at Atem to get him into the bed proper. And covered him with the blankets. He booted up his computer. And plugged in his head phones. Maybe he’ll get an early start on that homework after all. 


	2. A Lovers Repose (Pegasus/Atem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max observes and thinks about his lover, Atem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I was thinking but suddenly I wanted THIS. lol. enjoy.

He’d never actually gone to bed. 

 

Max - to his lover, Million to his ex’s and Pegasus to his enemies - had a sudden inspiration for new monsters and had sat up painting. Atem had sat with him in the studio. Quietly, watching him, reading a book or whatever else he did quietly while Max was working. 

 

Eventually, Atem had gone to bed. Now, Max sits at the edge of the bed watching him. He slept naked, the sheets somehow artistically wound about him. He was an angel. In sleep at least. Awake is a whole other story. 

 

Max didn’t regret falling in love with the thousand-plus year old Pharoah. It was nice to finally put Cecilia to rest as she rightfully deserved. She wouldn’t have been proud of him and the whole Duelist Kingdom fiasco. 

 

She always knew what he needed. Come rain or shine he could trust her judgement. Atem was her judgement. He is her way of telling him to move on, to be happy. Atem understood that a part of Max would always be dedicated to her. That sometimes he’d be able to think of nothing but her. Atem and he had been together for a year now after the failed last Duel between him and Yuugi. 

 

No one could figure out if Atem had thrown the duel, if Yuugi was truly beaten by his counterparts impractical planning. Or any other theories that the small group of friends never talked about. Max didn’t care. It brought Atem to him. And he hoped that Atem felt as happy to be in Max’s bed as Max is to have him there. 

 

“Max….what are you doing?” Atem is not a morning person, his hair is a bit droopy and he still looks tired. 

 

“Nothing, Tempest, go back to sleep it’s early yet.” 

 

“Hmmmm……..come here and hold me.” Atem muttered. Stretching a bit, nudging back into his pillow.    
  
“How can I deny you?” Max laughed softly. He stripped, and crawled into the cool sheets to settle next to Atem. Who turned so that they were chest to chest. 

 

“About time.” Atem muttered. “I had a horrible time trying to sleep with you working.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Max drew his fingers comfortingly through Atem’s spiky hair. Twirled a bit of bang about his finger. 

 

“You better make it up to me later.” Atem muttered sleepily. Max made a noise, but found himself dropping off to sleep faster than he thought. 

 

He missed Atem’s smirk who cuddled closer. “Finally.” he groused gently into the morning light. 


	3. The Ancient Egyptian Shaving Standard (Yuugi/Atem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaving kink? I don't know. But Yuugi sure does like it. (Atem/Yuugi and Atem/Pegasus. Poly but only Atem. Pegasus and Yuugi aren't "together" in this story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to thinking about Atem and shaving, and yes, I did check to see if it ever happened. And it did. Was exactly as Atem said. You can look it up yourself. But basically, everyone in the Egypt plot line would have shaven. Not certain about the women. But for men, yes.

Yuugi stomps up the stairs from the game shop’s back entrance. He kicked his shoes off at the top landing before heading to his room. He had hung out with his friends after school. He’d texted Atem but hadn’t gotten anything back. He made himself NOT call just in case. He had homework to do before he could get in a shower and rotate his school uniform out for a new one, the one he was wearing right then would go into the laundry for next week. 

 

“Hey, Atem!” Yuugi greeted. He found his older-other-self lying on the bed reading a Dueling magazine. He wore some shorts and a tank, his long, golden legs are on show for anyone who wants to look. 

 

“Hello, how was your day?” Atem asked. 

 

“Fine, I’m sorry I must have missed you earlier, we went to a ramen shop that just opened. Their soup is so good. They make it with Soy sauce.” Yuugi said. Grabbing his homework and placing it on the desk. “We also got a new teacher and she doesn’t like games.” 

 

“Oh, that sounds horrible.” Atem muttered. 

 

“Yeah, we can’t have our decks in class. Joey is so mad about it.” Yuugi giggled. Obviously it didn’t bother him. 

 

“Well, it does take away from the learning, but I mean, she mustn’t be a very happy person.” Atem turned back to his magazine. Yuugi couldn’t help but snatch another look at Atem. 

 

While it’s normal for Japanese to shave their arms, Atem had done the full thing. Yuugi saw smooth skin as far as the eye could see. 

 

“Uhhh, yeah, maybe…..we started a thing on Ancient Egypt today…” 

 

“Same teacher?” 

 

“Yes. she started with Beauty routines. All the girls were into it.” Yuugi said. Sharpening his pencil. 

 

“I’m sure.” Atem was only have paying attention. 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know that men shaved, everything!” Yuugi giggled. 

 

“Hmmmm…...it denoted position. The Lower Class didn’t want to come off as lower class so it was typical for them to adopt things that the upper class was doing.” Atem said, turning a page of his magazine. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Hmmmm. Yes.” 

 

“And that’s everything?” 

 

“Everything down to eyebrows and eyelashes.” Atem said. 

 

“You didn’t pull yours.” Yuugi said. 

 

“It’s not in style in your modern world.” Atem hummed. Definitely distracted now even if he could make returns to Yuugi’s conversation. 

 

“So…..you shaved your balls for Pegasus didn’t you? ” Yuugi asked innocently. 

 

“Hmmmm….yes…wait what!” Atem sat up and put his magazine to the side. 

 

“It doesn’t take a genius to see that you shaved your legs. I could tell as soon as I walked in.” Yuugi giggled some more. “He so has you whipped.” 

 

“He does not, hush.” Atem rolled his eyes. “And I shaved for myself.” 

 

“Of course, of course, I was just teasing.” Yuugi moved from his chair to the bed and started stroking Atem’s legs. “They are so soft….oh my god, did you put coconut oil on?” 

 

“Isn’t that normal?” 

 

“Sure it is.” Yuugi smiled up at him. 

 

“Don’t you have homework to do?” Atem chuckled. 

 

“Nooooo???” Yuugi tried. 

 

“Fat chance, go do it. I also won’t have you failing the Egypt part, give it to me.” Atem demanded. Yuugi laughed and handed over that bit of homework. 

 

He hid his mischievous smile. While Atem usually didn’t help Yuugi with his homework, every so often the other would deign to help. And honestly, who better to work on ancient egyptian homework than an ancient egyptian? Right? 

 

“Well, don’t blame me if you get a bad grade.” Atem finally said. Putting the papers away in a folder. “It is not my fault nore my problem that so much of our history got lost.” 

 

“It’s alright. I’m sure it’s normal stuff I could find in a book, or that Grandpa could tell me.” Yuugi reassured. Climbing onto the bed next to Atem, again. 

 

“You’re not done.” 

 

“I will be, but I need to see.” Yuugi tugged on the waistband of Atem’s shorts. 

 

“See what?” 

 

Yuugi had sticky hands; he was able to pull them down and get a look at Atem’s royalty. 

 

“You did, I was sure you were pulling my leg.” he said, he had to touch. He cupped Atem’s balls gently in a hand. The other took a deep gasp. 

 

“Yuugi….”

 

“Hmmmm?” the tone is teasing. 

 

“What...are you doing?” 

 

“Do you mind?” Yuugi asked. 

 

Atem moaned. 

 

“Or did you shave for me?” Yuugi asked. His tone playful. Atem bit his bottom lip. 

 

“Can I help it if both of my boyfriends prefer me hairless?” 

 

“No.” Yuugi agreed, “You can’t.” 


	4. Protection Money - The yakuza au we all want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakuza AU - Atem owns a book shop, but when a rival gang tries to take protection money that isn't theres. Atem finds himself in the hands of one of the most powerful Yakuza's in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If YOI can have all their mob au's, than I think it's about time YGO gets one. I'm putting at least the first chapter here for reasons, I don't have much of a muse for it. But it's a start.

A fist of a rather large individual smacked into a younger man’s face. “Give us the money, you owe us more.” he said. The other two lackeys laughed as they went through the book shop tearing things apart making it impossible for the man they are terrorizing to continue business. 

 

“I can’t, I told you.” Atem muttered through his aching mouth. “This week belongs to Mutou.” 

 

“We let you get away with that last month, but not this time.” The man hold Atem to the ground smirked. “We’re taking every last dime.” 

 

Atem heard crashing and laughter. He tried to push the man off him but only got a hit to the gut in return. “We’ll even sell you to pay off the rest.” the man said. Atem growled. He closed his eyes when he saw the fist in his perfieral. “Would anyone care if you were blind?” Atem was teased. 

 

Then the tinkling of a bell amidst the chaos brought the whole world to a stop. “Excuse your ugly faces.” a voice, it sounded innocent, but whoever it was had to have some balls. Atem mused, cracking his garnet eyes open to see who's been stupid enough to interrupt the goons. 

 

At the entrance stood a boy about three or so inches taller than Atem; spiky hair much like his own as well. He wore a pin striped suit without the neck tie and it was unbuttoned to show a black tank underneath. Behind him are two other men about the same age as each other, and a girl. None of them looked happy. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man hold Atem growled. “Get out!”

 

“You don’t seem to understand,” the leader of the newcomers said. “I like this book shop. I come here every week. I like that kid you’re beating on. I like him so much that I’m not going to let you get away with this.” he took a step forwards. His jacket shifted for a moment, on an inner lapel two dice could be seen. It was a small pin. 

 

“Whoa...wait….” one of the lackeys stopped in his tracks. He slapped the shoulder of the man who’d been beating on Atem. “That’s….the Game King.” 

 

“That’s right.” Yuugi, the Game King and Leader of the most powerful Yakuza Family in Domino City, much less Japan, smiled. “And you’re getting off my friend here, and leaving him alone. Tell your boss the next time I see his goons around here, I’ll dismember them.” 

 

That seemed to do the trick. The men panicked and left hurriedly; promising to give the message to their boss. Atem rolled onto his side as soon as he was free. He coughed up blood. Not a good sign. 

 

“Yuugi, he’s hurt.” the girl was beside him. 

 

“Call my family doctor.” Yuugi said. 

 

“The...protection money…” Atem tried to say. It just wasn’t going to happen. Suddenly, he felt as if he could sleep for a week. 

 

“We’ll take care of it.” Yuugi had Atem’s head on his lap. When had that happened? Atem wasn’t certain. “I’m taking you to my home and then you can tell me how long this has been going on. Alright?” 

 

Atem would have replied something, if he hadn’t passed out in that second. 

 

~*~

 

“Old injuries got exacerbated in that beating.” Seto was telling Yuugi when Atem finally awoke. He lied in a huge bed, it was so soft. The sheets are folded at his middle and he can feel bandages about his chest. 

 

“The blood?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“Bit his tongue. His ribs are bruised not broken. His jaw could have been if he’d been struck again. I say he needs to stay here for the time being.” Seto grumbled. 

 

“Alright, thank you, Seto.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Atem turned his head in time to see a very tall man leave with a doctor's bag and another small boy trailing behind him. Yuugi, however, closed the door behind them. He turned to the bed and smiled. 

 

“You’re awake.” Yuugi paced to the bed to perch on its side. 

 

“Yes, I….thank you…” Atem said. He’d owe more now. He knew how these things went but you didn’t argue with the Yakuza. 

 

“Here, have some water…” Yuugi turned away. Atem didn’t see him slip something into the water. Atem took small sips when Yuugi proffered the edge of the glass to his lips. 

 

“Just relax. I’ll have the bookshop put back together.” Yuugi said. 

“You don’t have too.” Atem said, being polite. Yuugi put the glass away; then sat watching Atem watch him. 

 

“Let’s call it a pet project, shall we?” he smiled. It sent chills down Atems throat. Before he could really protest though, he felt a wave of sleepiness come over him. 

 

He blinked his eyes, hard, trying to clear it; “What’d you do to me?” 

 

“It’ alright, just some sleeping powder Seto said you could have.” Yuugi patted Atem’s hand. A few seconds later Atem is out like a light. Yuugi gently squeezes the hand. His fondness for the other had slowly crept up on him. 

 

He was simply checking on everyone, not telling them who he was; and Atem had latched onto him immediately. The shy boy needed some convincing at first. Yuugi pulled his favorite books out of the other. Had even read them. They are on a shelf in his study. They had long talks in the afternoon. Yuugi made it a thing to go and see Atem every week. 

 

He thanked the gods that he decided to do an early visit. If he hadn’t been there, who knows what would have happened to Atem. He might have been dead, or sold off. Yuugi couldn’t even go down that road of thinking. He didn’t dabble in that. 

 

He lifts a hand to gently stroke Atem’s hair. He twisted a bit of bang around his fingers. Right then, he knew, he’d never let anyone touch Atem like that again. 

 


	5. The Prison au no one asked for but I wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem Seinan is a Councilor at a very high security prison facility. His patients tend to be on the psychotic side of things but they all get along well enough. Well, most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately need a super dom!Yuugi prison au. So here is what I have so far. If this gets into four chapter territory I'll post it as its own fic. but until such a time. Have this full one shot. and if you know of any good one's. I'm game.

  
  


Bartholomew Jones sneered as he went through the cell looking for contraband; It was a twice weekly, supposedly random search to keep the inmates on their toes. This week Mutou, Bakura and Kaiba were top of the list. Seeing as these three made up the top tear of the Domino City’s Yakuza group. It had taken a year to catch them, and put them on trial. 

 

Yuugi Mutou is short, has been his whole life. But he makes up for that in his eyes. Sharp, lavender glare at the guards tearing his cell apart. Even though he knows it has to happen. Across the way on the other tier. Kaiba is watching those going through his own and both can hear Bakura bitch at the team assigned to his. 

 

Bakura knows some colorful language to say the least; “cunt” amongst his favorites. Bartholomew sighs when his team turns up nothing. These three are always squeaky clean. Damn them. 

 

“Oh, Officer Jones.” Mutou smirks as he walks past the lead guard and  allowed inside his cell. “I do hope you have a good day.” the good wish was obviously a jab at him. Those sharp eyes bore into his soul. Bartholomew did not like Mutou. Not at all. 

 

~*~

 

“I simply cannot transfer a prisoner because of a good wish he gave you.” Atem blows his nose. He’d woken up with a sore throat and it progressed into a stuffed up nose. He looked a wreck; he had traded in his office for his rooms. Two cells that’d had the wall knocked out between them and set up in a nicer way. It still held the trappings of a cell. Unless one lived in the officer’s quarters. 

 

The basic premise is that the Prison was self sufficient and only those coming to visit were searched. Having an around the hour staff cut down on a lot of problems that are seen in other prisons. Except maybe people like Bartholomew who got into the whole thing for the wrong reasons. 

 

Atem’s job is to help everyone, guard and prisoner alike. He is not unused to Bartholomew’s odd visits ranting about Yuugi Mutou. The ringleader of the Domino City Yakuza gang. Who had barred Bartholomew’s name from ever being mentioned in his sessions with Atem. Only once had he raged against the man. A picture of his grandfather had gotten ruined in a search. 

 

It hadn’t taken Atem long to find another picture, get it professionally printed and sent to the prison. Through his personal mail. Which wasn’t searched nearly as often. He’d given it to Mutou at their next session and ever since the man had been quite easy going with Atem’s quations. 

 

Even so. Atem is ever so careful when he addresses Bartholomew. 

 

“That kid is going to do something, I’m sure of it!” Bartholomew was not at all happy with Atem’s thoughts on the matter. 

 

“Listen. Even if I suggested a transfer for Mutou; no other prison will take him. It was part of the deal. He and his people stay here where they can do the least amount of damage.” Atem sighed. Coughing into a kleenex. He wished he could lie down and sleep. His head was banging like some bongo drums and his ears felt as if they were stuffed with cotton. 

 

“When he does do something, I’m going to the Warden, and I will tell him that you didn’t do anything when I told you!” 

 

“Fine, have it your way.” Atem smacked the desk. “Now get out.” 

 

He watched Bartholomew make for the door. Only to be blocked by Mutou. How much had the other heard? Shit. Atem had lost his temper. And now Mutou knew it could be done. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this a bad time. Doctor Seinen?” he looked cheerful but both Atem and Bartholomew side eyed him. 

 

“Officer Jones was just leaving, so no, this is as good a time as any other.” Atem said. Then sneezed about three to four times. He had to wait for the dizziness to clear. 

 

“That’s a bad cold, and you are working? This is no good.” Mutou looked upset. Atem rubbed his eyes. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” 

 

“You!” Mutou snapped his fingers. Jones growled because he knew Mutou was ordering him around like a dog. “Go get the kind Doctor some meds from the Officer’s lounge. And make it snappy.” Mutou glared. 

 

Atem sighed; “Officer Jones…...I am not in a mood to handle anything at the moment…” 

 

“Fine.” Bartholomew did not bark it as he wanted. If there is one thing everyone, even the guards knew, it was to not get on Mutou’s bad side when it came to  _ his _ Doctor. Bartholomew left in search of those meds which he would have gotten for Atem anyway, thank you very much. 

 

With the guard gone. Mutou moved in on his prey. “Come, lie down.” 

 

“I still have meetings.” Atem muttered. Blowing his nose again. 

 

Yuugi didn’t stand for that. He grabbed one of Atem’s thin arms and dragged him over to the shelf bed. “Hmmmm….we’ve always thought you had better beds than us.” 

 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Atem half mumbled. Yuugi hadn’t any trouble laying the other down, and undressing him. 

 

“I’ve always thought about having you naked, but not like this.” Yuugi joked. 

 

“Hmmmm…..that’s unethical. As your Doctor I can’t sleep with you. But, snot rolling down my face isn’t sexy either.” Atem joked. 

 

“We’ll have to wait then.” Yuugi went to the bathroom. He liked that it had walls, and it was clean. Not unlike the ones he had to deal with. It’ll be good when he gets out. He warms up a cloth with the hottest water the tap will get too. 

 

He lays it over Atem’s eyes and nose. “This should help.” 

 

“Thank you but you don’t have to do this, you’ll get sick too.” Atem’s nose sounds less congested thanks to the hot cloth making the snot recede. 

 

“I’ll look forwards to you taking care of me, then.” Yuugi said softly. “Or being out by the time that happens.” 

 

Atem frowned; “Hold on a second…” he went to move but Yuugi was on top of him. Something jabbed his arm, hard. 

 

“Ouch!” 

 

“Sorry. I was going to do it gentle.” Yuugi soothed the spot as soon as he pulled the needle away. “I made certain you weren’t allergic to it. Don’t worry.” 

 

“I’m not going willingly…..” Atem felt drowsy, like he could sleep for a decade. 

 

“You’ll be alright.” Yuugi promised. “Go to sleep now.” 

 

~*~

 

The plan went about as splendidly as Yuugi could have hoped. The guard exchange left them fifteen minutes to put the prison in lock down. WIth the guards on one side of the prison, and with stolen key cards in hand. Tea was able to change the passwords and get them passes to everywhere in the facility. Atem’s was paramount to this part of the plan. Yuugi had gained it after putting the Doctor to sleep. 

 

He barred anyone from moving Atem from that room. It was also locked from the outside with the only key being Yuugi’s. Tea handed out new key cards made from a box in case any did get lost. 

 

“There, now we have access to everything. And no one knows we’re in the system.” Tea smiled. It’d taken a while for her to get in and to a point where she was trusted with the password override.

“As long as things look normal we should have a few days to get out.” Joey said. They’d also been able to gain entry to the Prisoner’s personal possessions room. Found their boxes, their clothes and things they had when they were arrested. 

 

“Two days and Grandpa will be here with the van.” Yuugi reminded his dearest friend. 

 

“Right. Then what?” Tristan asked. 

 

“Then we do what we always do.” Yuugi shrugged. “We give Gozoboro a run for his money. If he thinks this little set back will allow him our territory he’s got another thing coming.” 

 

“So far no one is catching onto my little virus.” Tea smiled. “So we’re in the clear, but to be sure I should stay here and monitor the situation.” she said. 

 

“That’ll be fine. Tea.” Yuugi smiled up at her. “Thank you.” 

 

She grinned back; “Anything for you, Yuugi.” 

 

~*~

 

Atem felt as if he’d been hit by a pile of bricks next time he woke. He started coughing right away. It was hard to catch his breath at first. He lied on his side, trying his best to breath through the fit. A hand on the nape of his neck helped in calming him a bit. 

 

“There, it’s alright. Bossman will be back soon.” A distinctive Brooklyn accent said above him. 

 

“What happened?” Atem finally breathed through a sore throat. He heard something being unwrapped and a throat lozenge was put in his mouth. 

 

“We’re a few hours from that Prison facility.” Joey explained. “We’re about to get on a plain for another place.” 

 

“What?” Atem groaned, finally opening his eyes. “You kidnapped me?” 

 

“Bossman really likes you.” Joey smiled. “As do the rest of us. But for now…” .he glanced at Atem’s hands. “Sorry.” 

 

Atem followed that gaze; his arms were tied with white bandages. Covering his fingers, which had been made into fists while he was asleep. It went all the way to his elbows. There wasn’t a way to wiggle out of these; he could tell. His ankles were wrapped the same way. 

 

“Bossman didn’t want you to chaffe.” Joey preened over his work. 

 

“Nice job.” Atem deadpanned. 

 

“I know, right!?” Joey grinned. “Water?” 

 

Atem nodded. He could do with a blow of his nose too. Asking that would be awkward and his sudden anxiety couldn’t handle such a simple question. Joey left him long enough to cross the plain room to the sink and fill a plastic cup. He grabbed a straw that’d just happened to be left behind. Atem drank when offered. The water soothed his throat. 

 

“We’re going to be leaving soon, so that probably means another dose of that sleeping stuff, you okay?” Joey asked. 

 

“Yes.” Atem nodded. “But do I have to be asleep for this?” he asked, he was already a bit drowsy from the blasted cold. 

 

“Yeah, bossman’s orders.” Joey replied. 

 

Atem nodded. He couldn’t fight that. If there was one thing everyone knew about Yuugi Mutou’s people; it’s that they were harshly loyal to him. Atem knew that arguing would get him nowhere fast. 

 

~*~

 

Twenty four hours later. Atem sits in a pool chair, by a nice pool, in the tropics. An island that Yuugi had bought at some time. That no one knew about. He needed time to regroup his people before they exploded on Gozaburo in Domino City. Eventually he’d go back. With them. 

 

But for now he’s anchored by a thin golden chain to a thick gold “anklet” - Yuugi holds the only key. His cold is getting better, finally able to rest in the sun. Being nursed by Yuugi and the others. Atem has felt better. 

 

He’s been quiet though; not at all certain if Yuugi wants to listen to anything he has to say. Or if it’s welcomed. The other seems happy to just let Atem stare off into nothing. Sometimes he attempts to read a book that just so happens to be lying around. But his eyes get tired and he has to put it away. 

 

Atem watches the sun go down; the others are eating but he doesn’t feel like it. He’s refused food since he woke up on this island. And it looks as if Yuugi is about to do battle as he brings over a plate with grapes and cheese and crackers. 

 

“You have to eat.” Yuugi says gently. Not at all like the mob boss who’s been giving orders all day. Atem tiredly looks at the plate. He makes a move for a grape and puts it in his mouth. He chews and swallows. 

 

Then just looks at it. 

 

“I’m just tired.” he reassured Yuugi before the other could say anything. “Can I go to bed after I eat this?” he sits up. Trying to make due on his words. 

 

Yuugi puts the plate out of Atem’s reach and climbs behind him in the chair. Then he pushes and pulls until Atem is lying between the others thighs with his head cradled on Yuugi’s shoulder. 

 

“Have as much as you can take and the I’ll take you to bed.” Yuugi promised. Kissing the top of Atem’s head. Mostly getting a face full of hair. He needed a bath. 

 

“Okay.” Atem nodded. Yuugi is able to reach the plate, and he slowly hand feeds his look-a-like. Atem takes each bit offered to him. Until the plate is done. He sighs when he sees this. He wouldn’t be able to eat more. He just doesn’t have the energy. 

 

“Alright. Time for bed.” Yuugi prods the other forward. Atem waits for Yuugi to undo the locked end of the chain and together they go inside the house. Atem can’t look at the others. Being on a leash does that to people - he figured. If they were watching, he didn’t care to see. 


End file.
